


One Last Question.

by LeatherAndPlaid (LucifersSon), TheSupernaturalMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Ghost Dean Winchester, Hallucinations, Journalist Dean, Librarian Castiel, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersSon/pseuds/LeatherAndPlaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupernaturalMoose/pseuds/TheSupernaturalMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past the crunching of metal and the faint sound of sirens rose a voice. A soft voice, distinctly female. "We need to go, Dean. It's your time."</p><p>Dean must watch Castiel suffer as he fights to convince his reaper that Cas can't live without him, so he may have a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally started out as a rp between my friend and I on twitter. It is still ongoing, but I am going to slowly move away from it as I continue on with the story. I also realize how short this chapter is and I apologize. There are two prologues Dean's and Castiel's, after they are posted the chapters will be longer. I promise!

Dean woke up to the rose colors of sunrise shining through uncovered windows. A light layer of snow covered the grass outside. It was Christmas Eve, and he looked forward to getting his angel the best present he could think of: a promise for forever together. Dean carefully got out of bed and remade his side, careful not to wake up the other man.

The only hard part being that with him and Castiel cohabiting, Dean would have to practically sneak out while he slept. It wouldn't be too hard considering Cas was a heavy sleeper. Excitement flowed through Dean’s veins as he threw some bread in the toaster for himself and cracked 2 eggs in a skillet for the breakfast Dean would leave for Cas when he woke up. Dean finished making Cas’ breakfast and ate his own before taking a quick shower. The blonde haired man crept back into their shared bedroom and got dressed quietly, throwing on jeans and a heavy sweater. As a journalist, Dean did not have a uniform, and he appreciated a lot more during the winter. While he was heading out the door he gave Castiel a quick kiss on the forehead, then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

The air outside was bitterly cold and humid, every surface was growing ice crystals. As Dean gazes ahead he can see a thin sheet of ice covering the road. He makes a mental note to be careful while driving as he climbs into the Impala. 

Dean drove cautiously to the jeweler, not risking anything due to the icy roads. The jeweler was beyond friendly, despite him showing up at seven in the morning. She helped Dean pick out the perfect ring. A ring that he thought Castiel would like; silver with a large diamond in the center, surrounded by small sapphire stones. Dean sent the other man a text ‘Do not eat dinner at work babe.’ as he quickly paid for the engagement ring. He then headed out for work. 

As Dean was driving the journalist’s thoughts wandered to how the night would pan out. He'd surprise Castiel with dinner, and then sneak the question in while they were eating. As he thoughts drifted a goofy smile spread across the man's face and he glanced over at the velvet box, but quickly adjusted his gaze back up to the road.

But it only took a millisecond.

As Dean gazed back up it seemed a semi had lost control and was heading straight towards him. Dean gripped the steering wheel and jerked it in an attempt to move out of the way, but his car just slid on the ice. The impact came soon after, yet past the crunching of metal and the faint sound of sirens rose a voice. 

A soft voice, distinctly female.

"We need to go, Dean. It's your time.”


	2. Castiel's Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said once the prologues were finished I am going to make the chapters longer. So bear with me. I am also not going to have a set update schedule as far I as know.

Castiel woke up soon after the sun had risen, he snuggled deep into the blankets covering his bed and reached over to grab his lover, only to find Dean’s side of the bed empty and cold. Cas sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once he was able to find his bearings the librarian got his ass out of bed and headed down the hall to see if Dean was home. After roaming the house he had come to the conclusion that the journalist had left for work. Castiel then jumped into his normal routine of getting ready for work. He dressed in faded jeans and a blue button-up. Cas then headed towards the kitchen to get a quick snack. As he was rummaging through the fridge he noticed some food put away for him. His lips twitched into a smile. 

Soon after Cas had finished eating he quickly realized he was running late and grabbed his own keys. As he was leaving the house Cas sent a quick text to Dean ‘Running up to work to get some last minute hours. Love you see soon.’ He then jumped into his 'Pimp Mobile' as Dean always called it.

It only took Cas fifteen minutes to get to work. Upon walking in, his Co-Worker, Charlie greeted him. “Hey, Cas how was your morning?” Charlie says enthusiasm. Cas stifles a yawn “It was pretty standard considering Dean had already left for work.” Charlie gives a slight hum in acknowledgement. With nothing more to say the duo got to work.

It was near the end of the day, while Castiel was organizing books, that the library’s phone started ringing. Charlie was currently helping with a customer, so Cas took it upon himself to answer. “Garrison’s Library, how may I help you?” He kept his voice cheerful despite being exhausted. The voice on the other line was serious, regretful sounding even. The librarian was a little put off by the simple tone of his voice. "Hello, am I speaking to Castiel Novak?" A pit began to form itself in Cas’ stomach.

“yes, this is Castiel, why?” Charlie glanced over and gave a confused look at her co-worker. The voice on the other end answered quickly, “I am one of the doctors here at St. John’s Hospital. I assume this is your boyfriend. Unfortunately, Dean Winchester has been involved in an accident. He's currently in the emergency room. We are unsure if he is going to make it.”

Castiel stood there shell-shocked. Before he could comprehend what he was doing the librarian had dropped the work phone and took off towards the hospital. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Charlie shouting at him. Yet the only coherent thought running through Cas’ mind was ‘I cannot let him die.’

What felt like an eternity later Cas had finally made it to the hospital. He stood in the middle of the emergency room trying to catch his breath. It was calm for a mere second, but then the librarian’s ears were assaulted by an assortment of sounds. A heart monitor beeping way faster than usual, an alarm going off, and countless doctors running to the source of the sounds. Upon hearing Dean’s name being mentioned, Castiel ran too. Sadly it was too late.

Nurses tried to push him away but he had already made his way into the room. In that moment Cas could have sworn time slowed down. The machine that was once making a commotion had died down, and then the man realized what had happened.

His whole world had crashed around him as the doctor announced in a monotone voice “Dean Winchester, time of death, 12/24/16 15:30”

Cas could have sworn his heart stopped when Dean’s did. But unfortunately, it did not.


	3. Stairway To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I look to the west"  
> And my spirit is crying for leaving  
> In my thoughts I have seen  
> Rings of smoke through the trees  
> And the voices of those who standing looking  
> Ooh, it makes me wonder"  
> \- Stairway To Heaven

At the sound of a soft voice Dean jerked awake. It was a very disorienting experience; he stood up on shaky legs and drank in the scene around him. It was a literal wreck. There was a semi overturned and engulfed in flames. Paramedics and firemen are scrambling around the scene in hopes of controlling the raging inferno. Dean turned his head to the side and immediately noticed the Impala. She was, for lack of a better word, fucked. Her front end looked similar to an accordion, completely crushed inward. Dean gawked at the state his poor baby was in. “Oh god baby what did I do to you?” Dean asked in dismay. The journalist scrambled towards the car, pain on his face as he ran his hands along the driver side door. He looked up into the now shattered side window and was met with his own face, though barely recognizable through all the blood and crushed skull. “Oh Jesus,” he breathed as the nervous shakes started to set in. “that's me... oh god... that's really me....”

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it gently in a form of comfort. “These things happen. It's all for the best, Dean.” The serene delivery of the sentence was almost enough to calm him down, bring him back to reality. When he finally stopped shaking Dean turned around and was met with a sight of a slender brunette, a reassuring smile is plastered on her face. “Who the fuck are you?”

A small chuckle rang out from the female’s throat. “I’m Tessa, your reaper.” Confusion etched it’s way onto the man’s face. “So what, you’re like my personal Grim Reaper? Sorry lady, but last I checked you’re not dressed in a hooded robe and carrying around a scythe.” Dean grumbled as he shoved his way past the brunette, as he did so one of the firemen at the scene ran straight through him. The brown haired man jumped at the unfamiliar feeling. “You are taking this surprisingly well Dean,” Tessa observed. Dean gave a small shrug as he began to wander around the wreckage. “Oh trust me I am actually freaking the hell out... I’m just good at hiding it.” The reaper gave a hum in acknowledgment as she let the man continue to aimlessly walk around. “So let’s say I believe you, what happens next?” Dean inquires without turning to face Tessa. “Well it’s quite simple actually,” Tessa finally makes her way back up to Dean and puts a hand on his arm, effectively stopping him from roaming. “I help guide your soul to Heaven.”

Dean gives the reaper a pointed look, “Yeah... not going to happen.” At the sight of Tessa’s shocked face Dean brushes off her hand still connected to his arm. He starts to head towards his body, which was being transported into an ambulance. “Dean this pointless! You know I could just force you to follow me.” Tessa yelled after Dean as he began to climb into the vehicle. The journalist shoots her a glare. “Why do I have the feeling if you were going to do that, you would’ve already?” Just before the ambulance’s doors close Dean adds one last statement. “Besides, if there is even a slight chance I can return to my body, I’m going to take it.”

The reaper lets out a frustrated sigh as the doors slam shut and the vehicle takes off. “Why, why did you have to assign me to the stubborn one?” Tessa asked in exasperation, eyes glaring up at the sky.  
_____________

Dean stood in the hospital room as nurses and doctors frantically jogged around, some were trying to get an IV into his arm while others had put an oxygen mask on him. It was an eerie situation to be in, Dean thought. To see- from an outsider's perspective- people desperately trying to save you. The journalist knew something was wrong as the heart monitor began to beep uncontrollably. “No. No. No.” Dean all but chanted. He can’t be dying. He runs over to his body lying on the bed and glares down at it. “We are not dying, you hear me? We are not going to leave Sam and Cas.” As though he had heard his name Cas came barging into the room. His cheeks are tinted red, and while Dean tried to tell himself it was the chilly air outside, the moisture pricking at the sides of those beryl blue eyes told him that Cas knew how close Dean was to the edge. He can’t really hear over the commotion in the room, but Cas had made a beeline for the bed the journalist was sprawled out on, whispering and sobbing as nurses dragged him away to let them work. It doesn’t matter, Dean thought to himself, a bit pessimistically. I’m out here, not in that bashed up meatsuit… There’s no way I’d be able to pull out of something like that, is there? He shook the thought out of his mind as quickly as it came. He’d find a way to make this work, he had to for Cas. A noise pulled the (ex?) journalist out of his musings; a sustained beep.

“Shit,” he mumbled, watching as a nurse pulled the linens up over his face. “No, No! Give me a bit longer, c’mon! You gotta be able to do more than this, you lazy fuckers!” He bellowed, running around- and occasionally through- several nurses.

“I have to call it.” The doctor announced, his voice sympathetic for Cas’ sake. “Dean Winchester, deceased December 24th, 2016. Time of death 15:33.”  
The doctor hadn’t even finished the declaration before Cas was weeping, a choked sob falling from his throat as he ran to the bedside. Once he was there, though, he wasn’t sure of himself, not making a move to cast off the linen or touch the body growing cold beneath it. He just stood, whimpering, at the side of the bed. On impulse Dean ran to him, trying desperately to pull Castiel close, to hold him, anything to be able to comfort his love. He flailed when his arms passed through the man and his frustration built higher. “Just make him okay, damn it!” Dean screamed, tears forming in his own eyes as he wailed at the ceiling. 

He hadn’t expected an answer, especially from Tessa. “He will be okay, Dean. You just have to help him let go.” She reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, trying the sympathetic approach again, but her hand was swatted away. “Pouting won’t help, and neither will staying close to Castiel. He can feel you, and as long as he can he won’t be able to move on. He’ll stay like this, in mourning, for as long as you’re around.” Dean’s eyes shifted between Castiel and Tessa as a frustrated noise made its way out of his throat. “I can’t do that Tessa, I can’t just leave him like this.” His gaze lingers on the librarian who was still sobbing near his body. “He needs me now more than ever. Please, Tessa there’s gotta be something you can do.” The woman in question let out an exasperated sigh. She always seemed to get the stubborn ones. 

“Fine,” she mumbled, fighting the urge to massage her temples. “One month.”  
“What?” Dean managed to choke out, his eyes meeting the reaper’s. “One month for what?”  
“You have one month to show that Castiel really can’t live without you,” she mumbled, exasperation ringing clear in her voice. If he can’t, I’ll bring you back, no questions asked.. If not, you come with me. No question’s asked.” It honestly seemed like a fair deal to Tessa, all things considered. Sure, it took longer to get him where he needed to be, but it would shut him up pretty quickly and she’d still be able to meet her quota. 

“Fine, but it won’t take that long,” Dean replied, gesturing over to the still weeping librarian. “Fuck, look at him! He’s already so torn up he could die right here…” He turned back to Cas, his face marred with pain.


End file.
